ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Aldebaran
"the red one" }} Aldebaran, the "fiery eye of the Bull",Aldebaran is the Bull’s fiery eye (December 29, 2016), by Deborah Byrd and Larry Sessions is a star system in that is considered to be a home of the Anunnaki (IllojiimLacerta File (1999)). Star The star, Aldebaran, is an orange giant sun, meaning it has moved off from the and exhausted the supply of hydrogen in the core. It has a spectral class of K5 III.Gray, R. O.; Corbally, C. J.; Garrison, R. F.; McFadden, M. T.; Bubar, E. J.; McGahee, C. E.; O'Donoghue, A. A.; Knox, E. R. (2006). "Contributions to the Nearby Stars (NStars) Project: Spectroscopy of Stars Earlier than M0 within 40 pc-The Southern Sample". The Astronomical Journal. 132: 161. arXiv:astro-ph/0603770 . Bibcode:2006AJ....132..161G Aldebaran has a surface temperature of about 6,760 F (3,738 C) and glows red, similar to Mars — which occasionally passes by the star in the night sky.Aldebaran: The Star in the Bull's Eye (2013), by Elizabeth Howell In tradition, Aldebaran is known as "the red one". Planet In 1993, a satellite signature was detected orbiting the orange giant star Aldebaran, 65 light-years away. In 2015, researchers came to a conclusion that there is likely an orbiting Aldebaran, that is consistent with their original calculations and compatible with stellar activity. The orbiting planet is cataloged as ''Aldebaran b.Hatzes, A.P.; et al. (May 15, 2015). "Long-lived, long-period radial velocity variations in Aldebaran: A planetary companion and stellar activity": 18. arXiv:1505.03454 . Bibcode:2015yCat..35800031H. doi:10.1051/0004-6361/201425519 Finding Aldebaran You can find Aldebaran by using the distinct constellation Orion as a guide. Simply locate the three stars of Orion’s Belt. Then draw an imaginary line through the belt to the right. The first bright star you come to will be Aldebaran having a reddish-orange glow.EarthSky, Aldebaran is the Bull’s fiery eye Astronomer has suggested that ancient Americans may have used , an ancient circle of stones atop a mountain in Wyoming, as a site to view the rising of Aldebaran just before the Sun in June, to predict the . Mythologies is very visible in the winter and "The bull", in fact, is one of the oldest documented constellations. Its origins can be traced as far back as the . Aldebaran, the brightest star in the constellation Taurus, is known as the "Eye of Taurus." Aldebaran has been called Buddha’s Star, God’s Eye, or the Star of Illumination. In Hindu astrology, Aldebaran is identified as the "the red one". The name Aldebaran is from Arabic Al Dabaran,[http://www.constellationsofwords.com/stars/Aldebaran.html Star Names, The history of the star: Aldebaran (1889)], by Richard Hinckley Allen, p.383 meaning “The Follower”, in the sense of a hunter following prey where the star cluster serves as such prey. In some cultures, Pleiades is represented as a flock of birds, and in Native American legend its the "White Buffalo". For a Native American tribe of the Dakotas, the Aldebaran star was represented as a hero and slayer of monsters. He was the progeny of the Sun and Blue Star. In the course of hunting the "White Buffalo", the , he made a hole in the ground of Heaven, and saw the people of Earth below. He fell through the hole and was adopted by an old woman. Aldebaran then faced off a serpent that was said to cause drought. When he killed the serpent, it released a stream of water that created the .Santa Fe Light: Touring the Visionary Geography of Santa Fe, New Mexico (2009) by Richard Leviton Anunnaki connection In the Lacerta File (1999), Lacerta identifies certain beings, that had rapidly evolved humankind, as being from the star system Aldebaran ( ). She referred to them by a Hebrew variant, Illojim. The Lacerta File (1999) uses the name Illojim to identify the beings of Aldebaran who influenced the rapid evolution of ( ) into modern man. The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem. The use of this variant makes the following assumptions: (1) The Eloheem are the original creators of man at the primary DNA sequence. (2) Because the name is slightly irregular, it hints to the Anunnaki being separate from the Eloheem, and yet are from the Eloheem (as brethren in Hebrew and Judaism mythology). (3) the Hebrew variant was chosen as an identification due to its wider acceptance and understanding in the mainstream, rather than the less recognized Sumerian term "Anunnaki" often sought by fringe theorists. Ultimately, Lacerta's choice of identification seems to give credit where credit is due, without having to go into some lengthy controversial expository. She describes them as tall humanoids who were pale looking, blond with blue-eyes. The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem. Its irregular form hints to the respect of being similar, yet distinct at the same time, just as the Anunnaki are similar yet distinct from the Eloheem. The of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script suggest that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem ( ) but broke away, as separatists. Channeling Aldebran During , German occultists channeled beings from Aldebaran to gain knowledge of secret powers, in an effort to gain an edge on the War. Sometime around 1920, the picked up Edward Bulwer-Lytton's 1871 book, "The Coming Race". English novelist, Edward Bulwer-Lytton described a subterranean world inhabited by beings who call themselves "Vrilya". They had formerly been surface dwellers until a global catastrophe forced them to take refuge deep in the Earth. The survival of their society was facilitated by their application of an energy force, they referred to as "Vril". :"They have acquired powers over themselves and over things that made them almost godlike. For the moment they are in hiding. They are said to live in caves in the center of the Earth. Soon they will emerge to reign over us." - Quote from the "Coming Race". It was supposed by some, including the , that Lytton's book was not altogether a work of fiction. Some claimed that Lytton was privy to secrets of antediluvian worlds. A secret inner order of psychics was soon developed, known as the Vril Society. They based their name on the power source "vril" that is mentioned prolifically throughout Lytton's book. The Thule and Vril Societies channeled beings from Aldebaran to gain the secrets of the "vril" power. What ensued thereafter, were the specifications pictured to the right:The Aldebaran Mystery, by Jim Nichols Upon studying these otherworldly, esoteric designs, and his associates from the University of Munich realized the channeling actually contained viable physics, and over the ensuing years constructed flying machines. Around 1945, many of the secrets of the Germans were absorbed into , where Soviet military units forcibly (at gunpoint) recruited over 2,000 German specialists to the Soviet Union in one night. German secrets were also funneled into the US government through , who absorbed thousand of German engineers while "white-washing" any Nazi connections. With the use of this mysterious vril power, by the 1950s the US and USSR ignited. was then led by minds like Wernher Von Braun, a former major in the . References Category:Anunna Category:Anunnaki